Confestions of a Teenage Warlock
by The dark arbiter
Summary: When Rob and his band of missfit friends meet up with some demention hopping wizards, They find themselves in the middle of a war for the survival of both worlds.


Have you ever had something happen that was so out there even you can't even believe it happened? Well this is a story about me and my friends and probably the weirdest thing that could ever happen to anyone.

My friends and I were at a bar. Well to be fair we were outside in like an ally way but that's not important right now. Anyway we were grieving over strict drinking laws when a man in a large van came by and said "Hey kids want to go on an adventure"

Riley of course makes us All agree and we all get in the van. Oh ya I forgot to tell you about the heroes of this story.

Well first off there is Riley. She is a nice girl who is a little crazy but the best friend I ever had. I would follow her threw a hurricane if need be…luckily we live in the north so I don't need to.

Next there's Kasey. Kasey is a nice girl who is also crazy, not as crazy as Riley but still up there. She's also an Ex-girl friend of mine but that's another story. We managed to put that behind us and we are now pretty close friends.

Next there is Peter. Peter is easily corrupted and was once an obsessive lyre. He's been my friend since I was about 7 and he was 6.

And then there's me. My name is Rob. I love long walks on the beach, good music, I'm very handsome, I've been told my eyes were beautiful before, and I'm straight so yes ladies you do have a chance.

Anyway Riley talked Kasey and Peter into going with the strange man and I went along to because think about with my friends in a creepy van or alone in a back alley at night. I also happened to have a Dagger with me (long story, not important)

The door slid behind me and we started driving away. The drive was pretty uneventful so I'll skip over it. We eventually got to this strange open field that feels like it's seen many an evil deed. Before we got out of the van, who I discovered had a long white beard and a cloak, gave us all pieces of paper and told us to write down our desired races and classes. We all found this amusing but we still did as he said. On a side note it should be mentioned that we didn't have pens until just that moment because the seemed to just appear in our pockets. (Except Kasey who didn't have pockets [who's appeared in her bra])

Kasey chose a dark elf priest. She didn't want to be on the front lines so we thought a healer would be best for her. Kasey choice to be a dark elf for lack of a better race.

Riley was a dark elf ranger. Riley is a very sporty person and as an added bonus actually can fire a bow. She was a dark elf because a ranger needed to be fast and agile. Now while any elf could complete these requirements she likes dark things so she is a dark elf.

Peter chose to be a wood elf assassin. He enjoys being able to sneak up on an enemy and take them by surprise. I'm still not sure why a wood elf but whatever that's his business I guess

I choose to be a warlock. Ya the title is finally starting to make sense ain' it. Anyway for my race I choose dark elf mostly because I love the race. Partly because dark elves and warlocks seem to go together.

After we finished another van pulled up. Then after a long pause the vans both opened and we stepped out. The other van had three occupants. The first was the driver who was an old man much like our own driver. The other two were who confused me.

The first was my friend Zak. Zak is a little strange but strong. We aren't the closest friends but hey he was there so I might as well talk to him don't you think?

The other was Rebecca. Beca was the last person I expected to see but whatever I won't complain about an attractive girl in the group. Beca's not one of my closest friends but hey she's there.

Our driver took out 6 vials of some slightly glowing blue liquid. We were given the vials were told not to drink them until instructed. Then a speech started. "You are all here because our king has selected you to defend our kingdom fore you see…our kingdom is in trouble…we need heroes." It should be noted that the voices didn't seem to come from the old men's lips but rather our own minds. Weather this was because they really needed to do it or they were showing is still unconfirmed. "Our land is being plagued by some unknown evil which cannot be located or as far as we know destroyed. We understand that we couldn't expect you to care but this is where it get's bad. Our world is right beside your world. If our world is destroyed yours will be next in line for this enemy. Now tell me Rob does your party accept this quest?"

Me "Wait why me?"

Old Guy "because Rob it is your destiny"

I looked around at my friends they all had a worried look on their face. Kasey nodded. I looked back at the men and said "we accept."

Old guy "ok then talk among yourselves and tell us when you are ready to go"

We all started speaking to each other about what we thought was going on and well here were some of the theories.

The old men are aliens and we are getting abducted

The old men are rapists and we were getting abducted

These guys were on the strongest shrooms that the world has ever seen

These guys were for real (ya this one seems the most unlikely)

I also learned the class choices of Zak and Beca. Zak chose to be a human Warrior. Humans are strong so a human warrior was a good choice. Beca chose to be a dark elf mage. Nice combo and when it comes to the mage…well she's defiantly smart enough.

Soon after we walked over to the men and told them we were ready. They started chanting something I can't quite explain and a bright portal opened in the ground. The men looked at us with eyes flaming with power and they said "step into the light."


End file.
